zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Majora's mask re-write
Chapter 12:The Deku palace “So! You made it back! Would you like to take the boat tour?” Koume asked them. “ I’ve always wanted to go on a tour! Sure!” Kayla agreed. “ Ok, follow me.” she led them to a long, narrow boat. It almost looked like a canoe. “ Alright, everyone in, we’re about to depart!” They all climbed in. Kayla’s eyes widened as they passed through the odd, but cool scenery.They suddenly came to a cave passage, but there was a bog octopus in the way. “ Aw, how are we gonna get past that?” Link sighed.The boat slammed into it, and it huffed, and disappeared. The boat continued like it just went through some weeds. “ Wow” Link mouthed. “ Ok, we’re at the Deku palace now. Do you want to get off here?” Koume offered. “ Yes, and thank you!” they both got off. “Alright, that was just too convenient! A ride to the palace.” Kayla smiled, and looked over at the entrance gap. “ Wait… there’s one of the monkeys! Let’s follow him” she ran after it, with Link right behind. “ Woah! It’s so big! This has to be it!” Kayla exclaimed. “ Let’s go speak to the guars over there.” He walked over to them with her. “Excuse me? Can we go in?” he asked politely.The guard looked up at him. “ This is the Deku palace! That means dekus only! We don’t allow outsiders like YOU in!” they scoffed. Kayla felt rage build up. “ What?! You won’t let us in?! I can’t believe this… a couple of jack a-” Link broke her off and grabbed her wrist. “ Ok, sorry to bother you. We’ll be leaving now.” he dragged her away to a nearby bush. “ What the hell? You’re just gonna give up? They were treting us like” “Shit.” Link interrupted, again. Kayla stared wide-eyed at him. “ so you’re as pissed of as I am?” she asked, shocked. “ What? I’m not a push-over, as I already said! But I have an idea.” he pulled out his deku mask and smiled evilly. Kayla grinned and pulled out hers. “ Dekus only.” she whispered. “ hello! Can we go in?” Link asked. The guard blinked. “Well, usually we don’t let others in but… today’s different! We’re doing public humiliation to a monkey! He’s being punish for angering our king.” “ What did it do?” Kayla asked. “ He kidnapped the princess! Didn’t you hear? Any way, you and your girlfriend can go in!” they stepped aside. Link’s face turned beet-red. “She’s not my-” “we understand it. Ah, young romance... Go in.” the guards chuckled. Link grabbed Kayla’s hand and hurried her through the entrance. “So… I’m your girlfriend, huh?” she smiled slyly. Link’s eyes widened. “NO!” “Then why are you still holding my hand?” She giggled. She held it up. He quickly let go, and walked fast to the room in front of them, with Kayla still giggling. The main room was startling. There was a big fire burning in the middle of the room, with dekus gathered in front of it. In front of them was a larger deku, with a fancy hat and a staff. “Wow… he seems… angry.” Kayla commented. Beside the raging king, was a poor monkey, tied to a pole. “Oh! There’s the monkey!” they ran over to the king. “Hey, can we um, insult the monkey over by the corner?” Link asked causally. The King glared down at him, but Link held his gaze without flinching. “I guess so, it must be important if it’s private teasing. Move the monkey into the corner, and say your nasty insults.” he barked. Link nodded and helped Kayla move the monkey. “What?! I already told you I don’t have the princess! Why don’t you believe me?” the monkey squeaked. “ Don’t worry! We’re here to help!” Kayla whispered. “Oh, really? Then prove it!” “ Cover me.” Link told her. She nodded. Link looked around to see if anyone was watching, ducked down, and took off his mask. The monkey’s eyes widened. “Oh! Oh! Put it back on! Quickly!” he squeaked. He quickly put it back on. “I’m sorry I didn’t believe you! Listen, I went to the woodfall temple with the deku princess to investigate, but then a monster came and took her away! I went back to the palace to get help… but they accused me, saying I kidnapped the princess! And now… I need you guys to help me!” he explained. “ We’ll do anything! How can we help?” Kayla volunteered. “ You’ll have to go to the temple for me… to get in the Woodfall temple, you need to play the Sonata of Awakening!” “The Sonata of Awakening? What’s that?” Kayla asked. “ Get out your instrument, Link” The monkey directed. Link nodded, and got out his pipes. “Open your ears and listen hard!” he murmured a tune, so low, that Kayla could barely hear it. Link seemed to hear, and he copied the song. It made Kayla feel more awake, no surprise there… “ You hear that? That’s the song that only royal family members know! It’s clear now that the monkey DID do it! He tricked her into telling her the song, and kidnapped her! Plain proof!” they turned around surprised. All the dekus were glaring at them. “ Wait, um, that’s not how-, we can explain!” Link stuttered pointlessly. “ You don’t have to! Guards! Escort these two out!” he bellowed. Kayla looked at Link, desperately. But he could only stare at her miserable, as they were helplessly dragged out....